wmmaineventfandomcom-20200216-history
D-Von Dudley
Devon Edger Hughes (born August 1, 1972) is an American professional wrestler. Hughes wrestled for Extreme Championship Wrestling (ECW) from 1995 to 1999 and for the WWF/E from 1999 to 2005 and from 2015 to 2016 as D-Von Dudley and Reverend D'Von. Characterized by their unorthodox ring attire and usage of tables in their matches, The Dudley Boyz are one of the most successful tag teams in the history of professional wrestling, recognized by TNA as 23-time world tag team champions, and were the first tag team inducted into the TNA Hall of Fame. Including his two TNA Television Championship reigns, Hughes has held 25 major championships between TNA, WWE, ECW, and New Japan Pro Wrestling (NJPW). Background Pre-WrestleMania Match Record In wrestling * Finishing moves ** Piledriver – 1996–1998 ** RDS – Ron Damn Simmons (WWE) / Thrust spinebuster[ (TNA) – 2012–2016; adopted from Ron Simmons ** Saving Grace (Lifting falling inverted DDT)– 1999–2011 ** Short-arm lariat – 2016 ** Snap scoop powerslam – 2003; used as a signature move from 1996–2002, 2004–2016 ** Testify (Rope hung neckbreaker) – 2002–2016 * Signature moves ** Corkscrew back elbow ** Diving headbutt ** Flapjack ** Inverted DDT ** Leaping shoulder block ** One-man con-chair-to * With Brother Ray / Bubba Ray Dudley ** Double team finishing moves *** 3D – Dudley Death Drop / Deadly Death Drop (Flapjack (Devon) / Cutter (Ray) combination, sometimes onto a table) ** Double team signature moves ***''3D II – Dudley Death Drop II'' / Deadly Death Drop II (Belly to back suplex (Ray) / Neckbreaker (Devon) combination) ***Aided powerbomb ***''Wassssup?'' (Diving headbutt low blow, with theatrics) ***''Dudleyville Device'' * Managers ** Sign Guy Dudley ** Cousin Steve ** Johnny Rodz ** Stacy Keibler ** Deacon Batista ** Johnny Devine ** Joel Gertner ** Flo Rida * Nicknames ** "The Underdog" ** "Mr. McMahon's Spiritual Advisor" * Entrance themes ** "Ollie Stalefish" by Extreme Music (WWF; used while teaming with Bubba Ray Dudley) ** "We're Comin' Down" by Pete Blast and Jim Johnston (WWF/E; April 1, 2001 – March 11, 2002; August 24, 2015 – August 22, 2016) ** "Turn The Tables" by Saliva (WWF/E; March 14, 2002 – March 25, 2002; November 17, 2002) ** "Bombshell" by Powerman 5000 (WWE; November 17, 2002 – June 5, 2005) ** "Eyes of Righteousness" by Jim Johnston and Maydie Myles (WWE; May 23, 2002 – November 16, 2002) Championships and accomplishments * Extreme Championship Wrestling ** ECW World Tag Team Championship (8 times) – with Buh Buh Ray Dudley * World Wrestling Federation/Entertainment ** WWF/World Tag Team Championship (8 times) – with Bubba Ray Dudley ** WWE Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Bubba Ray Dudley ** WCW Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Bubba Ray Dudley ** WWE Hall of Fame (Class of 2018) * World Wrestling Organization ** WWO International Championship (1 time) * Wrestling Observer Newsletter awards ** Worst Gimmick (2012, 2013) Aces & Eights ** Worst Worked Match of the Year (2006) TNA Reverse Battle Royal on TNA Impact! Category:Superstars Category:American wrestlers Category:Male wrestlers Category:The Alliance Category:World Tag Team champions Category:The ECW Originals